Rose vs Jake
by KaSsAnDrA bLoOdY lUv
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Rosalie y Jacob se vieran forzados a pasar toda una tarde juntos? probablemente se desataría el caos...


**Declaración: **Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer (todo el crédito va para esta grandiosa escritora), solo los hechos desarrollados a continuación me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasaría si Rosalie y Jacob se vieran, por así decirlo forzados a permanecer juntos por una tarde entera? probablemente una serie de eventos... mejor averígüenlo a continuación...

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, es un one-shot de Rose y Jake, así que espero que lo disfruten y les guste...

* * *

Edward y Bella iban a ir de caza toda la tarde y me habían pedido cuidar a Nessie, claro que acepte, adoraba a mi pequeña sobrinita, un extra, chucho se iba a pasar la tarde entera guiando a sus peludos amigos de cuatro patas a realizar una especie de patrullaje alrededor de su amada reserva por lo que mi tarde estaba destinada a ser, perfecta.

- Adiós mi niña, nos vemos en la noche – dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija mientras esta le acariciaba la mejilla a su madre.

- Pórtate bien con la tía Rose – le dijo Edward acariciando tiernamente su cabeza.

- Sí papi – dijo Nessie dando una tierna vueltita.

- Suerte – dije mientras batía la mano para despedir a la pareja del año.

- Sabes que hacer si cualquier cosa ocurre – dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

- Duh! Si se – dije afirmando lo obvio – te mando un mensaje con el beeper para tener a mi estresado hermano vampiro parado aquí en menos de tres segundos – jugué con un mechón de mi cabello mientras ponía los ojos en blanco - ¿eso es todo? Porque ya recibí como 120 recomendaciones más

- Sí eso es todo Rose – dijo Edward riéndose un poco por mi respuesta

- Gracias Rose – dijo Bella mirándome con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba el brazo de su esposo.

- No es nada, Nessie es una preciosura y adoro pasar tiempo con ella – dije mientras la sentaba en mis rodillas y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, las tiernas risitas de Nessie rodearon la habitación. Estaban a punto de salir cuando Edward volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona asomándose a la comisura de sus labios, Bella y yo lo miramos con suma curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – dijo Bella levantando una ceja y sonriendo inquisitivamente.  
- Nada –dijo Edward aún con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, la cual sinceramente estaba comenzando a jugar con mis nervios - … pero, Rose

- ¿Sí?  
- Suerte – dijo – la necesitaras – dijo entre dientes para luego reír ligeramente – Vamos cariño, dejemos a Rose disfrutar la tarde – contuvo la risa mientras se dirigía a Bella, le besó la mano para luego desaparecer con ella.

- ¿Tía Rose? – dijo Nessie sacudiéndome, yo había quedado en estado de shock, completamente petrificada, ¿a qué se refería Edward con eso de que necesitaría suerte?, repentinamente todo se torno claro, el olor a perro mojado llegó hasta mí desde el otro lado de la puerta respondiendo a todas mis dudas… _ohh Edward me las vas a pagar_ pensé. La pequeña saltó de mi regazo al piso para ir corriendo a darle la bienvenida a… a… a ¡chucho! ¡iiuu!  
- ¡Mi Jake, mi Jake! – gritó Nessie emocionada

- ¡Mi Nessie! – la tomo en brazos – Eeehh Ness huele a…

- ¡Que rayos haces aquí cachorro! – le dije llena de furia – se supone que ibas a hacer esa cosa… tu sabes esa que los perros hacen… rondar… hee… seguir

- Patrullar rubia… se le llama patrullar, y el que debería preguntar soy yo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? - dije cortante, era más que evidente que estaba cuidando a la niña, pero chucho era un inepto, así que le di una oportunidad de deducir con su escasa capacidad cerebral.

- Aparte de contaminar el ambiente… no tengo ni la menor idea – ¡ush! Este licántropo definitivamente me sacaba de las casillas.

- El que esta estorbando aquí eres tú perrito

- Claro, claro – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Nessie ¿Qué dices si vemos algo de televisión?

- No Fido tú no te quedas, eso sí que no – dije siseando

- Disculpa Barbie, pero la que se va de aquí eres tú – dijo gruñéndome

- No se peleen – dijo Nessie empezando a sollozar

- Ehh… quién dijo que nos estamos peleando Ness, estamos bromenado – dije rápidamente esperando que chucho confirmara lo que estaba diciendo

- Pero rubia… tu y yo sí estamos… ¡ouch! – le di un fuerte codazo

- Tú y yo chu… digo Jacob amigo… no estamos peleando ¿verdad?

- Nop… como dijo la rubia… estamos bromeando… ja ja ja que risa – dijo el perrito rápidamente. Nessie sonrió radiantemente y se colgó del cuello de chucho.

- Voy a traer a mis Barbies – dijo Ness tiernamente mientras saltaba de los brazos de Jacob y caminaba dando pequeños brincos como una bailarina, fue fácil ver de quién se le había pegado eso, Alice.

- No sabía que habías venido con amigas rubia – dijo Jacob sonriendo sin inmutarse de su inmaduro comentario.

- Como digas cachorro como digas – dije enrollando todo mi cabello a un costado y mirando hacia la ventana.

- Estamos en una especie de… tregua ¿no? – dijo haciendo una mueca

- Supongo – dije a regañadientes

- Genial… entonces puedo preguntarte algo – no conteste simplemente hice un movimiento afirmativo con la mano.

- ¿En qué se parecen las rubias inteligentes a los extraterrestres?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me fui caminando a la cocina, saqué una hamburguesa pre-cocida y la puse en la sartén con un poco de aceite.

- Entonces te rindes… genial… la respuesta eesss… suenen los tambores…. ¡en que no existen! – empezó a reír sin control

- Ya la sabía… sigue intentando… quizá un día te resulte – le di una palmadita en el hombro y caminé a la mesa con la hamburguesa en un plato para Nessie.

- Hayy… fiuf… caliéntate las manos.

- Y tu usa un poco más de perfume… ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas? – levanté una ceja y le dí una mirada envenenada, siseé ligeramente.

- Hace mucho… abrazoooo - ¡nooo! Fue lo único que pude pensar y una mirada de horror surcó mi rostro.

- ¡Aléjate lobito! – rugí y tomé el cuchillo de la cocina entre mis manos

- Tía ¿que haces? – preguntó una voz cantarina desde el corredor.

- eehhh yo… este… yo…. Nada… - dije bajando el cuchillo – quiero… ¡picar una verduras! – saque un pepino y lo rebané nerviosamente, mientras fingía una gran sonrisa, tanto que corté la tabla de madera.

- Claro – dijo chucho con una sonrisa malévola en los labios – y Barbie me iba a preparar una deliciosa cena solo para mi… ¿no Rose?

Chucho se estaba pasando de la raya – Sí – dije sonriendo mientras apretaba mis labios fuertemente.

- Y también frotara mis pies – dijo sonriendo aún más.

- En tus sue…

- Que linda que eres tía – dijo Nessie y corrió a abrazarme

- Sí querida… yo y Jacob somos muuy buenos amigos…

Hice una mueca con mis labios _Chucho… ten miedo… mucho miedo… recuerda que tu duermes por las noches y yo no_ esboce una gran sonrisa y creo que mis palabras mudas tocaron algo de la susceptibilidad del perrito porque trago ruidosamente.

- Heee… Ness vamos a ver la tele mientras Barbie psicópata nos sirve algo para comer – dijo sentándose en el sofá y cruzando los pies sobre la mesita de centro, la pequeña se sentó a su costado apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo.  
- Aquí tienes Nessie tu hamburguesa ya esta lista… y perrito tu comida… estará lista como dentro de tres horas – dije sonriendo desganadamente.  
- Heey tengo un estomago débil  
- Y a mi que perrito  
- Tía Rose  
- Dime tesoro  
- ¿Porqué le dices perrito a mi Jake?  
- Porque le gusta – dije conteniendo una carcajada  
Nessie abrazó a una de la muñecas que trajo a la sala para jugar más tarde luego de la cena. – Esta bien – dijo sonriendo - ¡Perrito! – le dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo

Jacob no sabía si sonreír o gruñirme… pero luego de un rato abrazó a Nessie y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero peque… te quiero hasta el infinito  
Detestaba aceptarlo. Pero el cachorro podía ser tierno algunas veces, por ese día se merecía la comida… al menos por ese día.  
- Aquí tienes – dije casi lanzando el plato  
- Pensé que dijiste dos horas – dijo levantando una ceja  
- ¡Cállate y come! O te lo quito perrito  
- Como usted mande Barbie psicópata  
- Jake – dijo Nessie mientras trataba de cortar su hamburguesa sin desmoronarla. - ¿qué significa psicópata?  
- Eeehhh bueno significa… que… que es muy bonita  
- Entonces mi tía es súper psicópata – dijo con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro, Jake escupió el bocado de comida de su boca estallando en carcajadas.  
- Jake – dije como cantando – no te olvides… yo no duermo – murmure siseando ligeramente

- Rubia tengo que decirte algo…  
- ¿Qué? –dije tajantemente cruzando los brazos y parándome de manera desafiante, estaba segura de que era uno de esos chistes de rubias.  
- Cocinas muy bien – eso me tomó por sorpresa.  
- ¿Gracias?  
- De nada – dijo sonriendo para luego volver a comer como el cavernícola que era.  
- Hey Ness… deja los cubiertos... mira agárralo así…  
- ¡No! – dije y empujé sus manos haciendo caer su sándwich.  
- ¡Cuál es tu problema!  
- No le enseñes a mi sobrina tus mañas imbecil  
- ¿Imbecil? – preguntó Nessie  
- Ehh… eso se le dice a alguien que quieres mucho – dije aún mirando a Jacob enfadada

- Tu te la buscaste rubia –tomó un cojín del sillón y me lo aventó directamente al rostro, lo que generó que las plumas salieran disparadas.

- Claro – dije apretando los labios en una sonrisa – pero te falta el postre.- Tomé el pote de miel que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se lo volteé encima.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te abrazaría Barbie psicópata?

- Alejate – siseé y retrocedí, pero él se aproximó a mí – Hablo en… - me dio uno de esos estúpidos abrazos asfixiantes y llenó toda mi ropa, incluyendo mi cabello de miel… con olor a… iiuu perro mojado.

- Suéltame… suéltame Fido… o no respondo

- Hay rubia pero yo te quiero

- Ya suéltame – dije jalándole una oreja con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancársela a un humano, en el caso de Jacob, como para generarle un intenso dolor de cabeza luego.

- Ouch… duele duele

- Oh sí sí que duele – estaba disfrutando el instante cuando…

- Ne… ne… ne – tartamudeo el lobo

- Ne ne ne – imité su voz en forma burlona – ne qué imbécil – dije jalándole aún más fuerte la oreja, pero pareció no inmutarse al respecto.

- Nessie no está - dijo incorporándose por lo que me levantó del suelo ya que aún estaba jalándole la oreja, la solté y caí al suelo. Me sacudí el polvo.

- Que dices tara… - y fue ahí donde me percate de la… situación - ¡Qué dices! – le grite sacudiéndolo fuertemente mientras lo agarraba por ambos brazos, pero el lobito estaba perdido en el espacio.

- ¡Reacciona lobo! – le di una cachetada

- Tenemos que encontrarla – me dijo reaccionando del trance en el que había entrado.

- Probablemente solo ha entrado al cuarto… - dije para mi misma, aunque sabía que no era así, no escuchaba su corazoncito ni sentía su aroma por ningún lado de la casa. Claro que Jacob escucho mi comentario y me miró con una cara de _no seas estúpida en estos momentos por favor_, y yo lo miré como diciendo _mira lobito en vez de mírame busca ¿quieres?_, el gruño ante nuestra conversación silenciosa.

- Tienes razón – dijo refunfuñando

- ¡Duh! – fue lo único que le contesté

Salimos de la casa en dirección al bosque, era el único lugar en donde podía estar, la casa estaba completamente descartada, pero nada… y la pregunta que circulaba ahora era ¿en que momento Nessie salió de la casa?¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? y una pregunta mía exclusivamente ¿porqué chucho se quedó y no se largo a despulgarse en otro lugar?

- Esto es tu culpa chucho – dije cruzando mis brazos y frunciendo el seño.

- ¡Mi culpa!... ja disculpa Barbie pero yo no fui quien atacó repentinamente

- Yo no te ataqué

- ¡Sí que lo hiciste nazi de sándwiches!

Respire profundamente, le di la espalda y me dispuse a ir a casa, pensé que Nessie pudo haber ido para visitar al abuelito Carlisle como le decía ella o al tío Em como llamaba a mi Emmett.

- ¿Y ahora a donde vas rubia?

- Ehhh… no sé tarado, algo como…. ¡buscar a Nessie!

Seguí caminando con paso firme, pero escuché sus torpes pisadas atrás de mí.

- Mira Barbie – dijo para luego dar un salto y pararse en frente mío bloqueándome el paso – Ness está desaparecida y ambos la perdimos, ahora si trabajamos juntos la encontraremos, así que Rosalie, tenemos que unirnos... – el perrito seguía y seguía hablando, y bueno yo escuché el principio, porque justo a la mitad llegó Seth con Ness en los brazos, claro el lobito estaba de espaldas y no los vio, y no los sintió llegar tampoco porque se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su discurso de "debemos trabajar unidos en tiempos difíciles", Seth estaba conteniendo una risa mientras lo escuchaba hablar…ja ¿y era él quién decía que los vampiros éramos dramáticos?.

- Bravo – dije aplaudiendo burlonamente - ¿terminaste? – pregunte luego levantando una ceja mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo

- Sí rubia terminé – dijo serio – Y ¿qué dices entonces?

- Qué gracias a Dios no tendremos que trabajar en equipo porque… tu amigo Seth está atrás con Nessie en los brazos – Apenas dije eso Seth soltó la carcajada que contuvo todo el rato, y el perrito se sonrojó al percatarse de que su amigo había escuchado toda la… profundidad y sabiduría en sus palabras.

- Gr..gr..gracias Seth – dijo tartamudeando y riéndose nerviosamente

- De qué hermano de qué… realmente te luciste con el discurso – dijo mientras reía incontrolablemente casi llorando y le entregaba a Nessie.

- Gracias Seth – le dije

- No es nada Rose –contestó Seth sonriéndome – bueno chicos los dejo tengo que irme – hizo una seña y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se volteó un segundo como para darnos una última recomendación – me retiró jefe de la unión y la sabiduría…– río por última vez y luego se convirtió en lobo y desapareció entre los arbustos.

- ¡Oh! Seth… si no tuviera a Ness en mis brazos… lo pagarás más tarde – dijo chucho poniendo sus ojos en blanco, luego volteó y me miro –Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la casa antes que Bella y Eward.

Caminé aún riéndome por lo ocurrido segundos atrás. Llegamos en poco tiempo, no había señales de que hubiesen regresado por lo que lobito y yo nos habíamos librado de cualquier inconveniente con mi nervioso hermano vampiro, Edward, y la reina del drama su esposa Bella.

- Nunca me encontraron – dijo Nessie una vez que estuvimos adentro mientras nos miraba haciendo un puchero con sus pequeños labios en forma de corazón.

- ¿De qué hablas Ness? – dijo Jacob acunándola en sus brazos, la pequeña ya estaba algo cansada, a decir verdad inclusive yo estaba cansada y eso que yo no duermo.

- Les dije si querían jugar a las escondidas y ustedes me dijeron que sí y yo fui a esconderme al bosque – dijo con la voz enfadada más inocente y dulce que uno pueda imaginarse, ambos, Jacob y yo nos miramos con desconcierto, así que la culpa había sido de los dos por pelearnos como unos niños mientras se supone debíamos estar cuidando a Nessie.

- Lo sentimos preciosa – le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Te prometo que mañana jugaré contigo – dije sonriendo mientras le acariciaba una de sus rozadas mejillas.

- Yo también peque – le dijo lobito dándole un beso en la frente.

- Está bien – dijo Nessie iluminándonos con una radiante sonrisa – Hasta mañana tía Rose hasta mañana mi Jake – dijo para luego quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos de Jacob.

- Dámela – dije – la llevaré a su dormitorio – la tomé en brazos y la acosté en su cunita, crecía tan rápido, la miré dormir por unos segundos y luego salí a la sala.

- Lobito

- Dime rubia

- Estaría bien si establecemos una tregua sabes…

- Sí, me parece bien – dijo Jacob mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá – Claro que tomando en cuenta nuestro expediente… dudo que sea por un largo plazo

- Puedes apostarlo – dije sentándome a su costado.

- Pensé que los chupasangre no se cansaban nunca.

- Eso no quiere decir que no queramos de vez en cuando – dije con una media sonrisa mientras encendía el televisor, puse el volumen mínimo, cambiaba los canales aleatoriamente.

- Cachorro… - tenía la intención de preguntarle algo pero ya había caído en la inconciencia, decidí que lo dejaría dormir, se lo merecía después de todo. Volví mi vista al televisor y continué cambiando los canales hasta encontrar algo interesante.

El silencio era calmado y… ¿dije silencio acaso? Hablé demasiado rápido, conforme el lobito dormía más profundamente sus ronquidos se hacían más audibles hasta llegar a lo insoportable, quise ser buena, al principio, intenté cubrir mis oídos con el cojín pero era insoportable.

- Lobo – dije suavemente – Ehhh… Chucho – dije sacudiéndolo un poco – Jacob – dije alzando un poco el tono de voz.

- ¡Chucho! – grité tirándolo al suelo de un empujón

- ¡Nos atacan! – gritó cuando despertó en total desconcierto.

- ¡No tardo no nos atacan! – dije dándole un manotazo en la nuca - ¡pero deja de roncar de una buena vez! – grite casi rugiendo.

- Hey… - dijo el cachorro frotándose la cabeza – pensé que nuestra tregua iba a durar un poco más esta vez

- Pues ya vez que no – dije, para luego escuchar las pisadas de la parejita de tórtolos acercándose a la entrada de la casa.

- Ya bueno – dije – se tiene que extender un poco más

- Hecho – dijo chucho recostándose relajadamente en el sofá.

- Buenas noches – dijo Edward - ¿se divirtieron? – él y Bella rieron ante la pregunta.

- Sí claro – dije sarcásticamente _prepárate a sufrir hermanito, oh sí, sé que me estas escuchando_ dije mentalmente, a lo que Edward contestó con una leve carcajada, Había limpiado la casa de la miel y las plumas, por lo que no habían rastros del desastre, y mis pensamientos se encontraban bajo control, por lo que deseé que los del cachorrito estuvieran igual.

- ¿Cómo está Nessie? – preguntó Edward.

- Durmiendo – dijimos yo y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! se escucho una voz de campanas desde el interior de la casa.

- Voy a ver a mi niña – dijo Bella sonriendo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo.

- Así que – dijo Edward parándose al frente de los dos - ¿Qué hicieron en la tarde?

- Ehhh…

- Me pueden explicar porqué razón cada uno de los dos piensa algo diferente

- Porque… hicimos muchas cosas – dije rápidamente

- Huy sí muchas Edward – dijo Jacob en tono relajado, demasiado como para ser creíble, por lo que puse los ojos en blanco y apoyé mi rostro en la palma de mi mano.

- ¡Qué! – dijo chucho al ver mi expresión.

- Nada cachorro… nada

- ¿Qué ocultan ustedes dos? – dijo Edward hurgando en nuestros pensamientos.

Bella entró a la habitación con Nessie en brazos.

- Papi chucho – le dijo Nessie a Edward utilizando el nuevo… vocabulario que yo y Jacob le habíamos enseñado en la tarde, a lo que me quedé boquiabierta, al igual que todos los presentes en la habitación – mami esta muy psicópata hoy – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, genial, Jacob y yo estábamos muertos, no, más que muertos.

- Hermano, Bella… se los puedo explicar – dije riéndome ligeramente con la voz algo quebrada.

- Sí Rose explícanos… y tú también Jacob – nos dijeron ambos.

Yo y el perrito nos miramos y nos señalamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

- Fue su culpa – dijimos culpándonos mutuamente.

- Hijita – dijo Edward mirando a Nessie - ¿Qué hicieron hoy? – al instante las facciones de Edward comenzaron a cambiar, al mismo tiempo que las de Bella, ya que Nessie le mostró su "pequeña travesía" a su madre mientras le tocaba la mejilla y Edward observaba todo… sobra decir cómo.

Jacob y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Corre!

* * *

No sé que tal me haya salido, pero repito espero les haya gustado...  
Díganme que les pareció...

Se despide...  
KBL


End file.
